goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Cookie Monster's Worst Birthday Ever
Transcript (Cookie Monster's alarm clock goes off and he wakes up) Cookie Monster: Today it's my birthday! I am so excited! I can't wait till me get me birthday presents and me friends are coming over for me birthday party! This going to be the best birthday this year! And I got to write my birthday list to give to Dad! MY Birthday List Sesame Street DVDs XBOX1 WWE 2k19 One Million Dollars Cookies Cookie Monster: Now my birthday list is finished! Now I have to give this to Dad. (Downstairs) Cookie Monster: Dad, I finished my birthday list! Dad: What are you talking about, Cookie Monster?! You're getting nothing on your birthday, remember? Cookie Monster: What are you talking about, Dad?! It's my birthday and I'm getting presents and my friends are coming over. Dad: Friends?! You don't have good friends, and you only have Elmo, stupid! And the reason why you're getting nothing on your birthday is because you got in trouble in school on Wednesday and got detention. And one month ago you have sabotaged Tiffanye for getting free cookies, and she has banned you for going to her bakery for 6 months. And remember Monday in school you've been bringing flamethrowers in class. And you've destroyed the buildings 10 months ago. And you had a test one week ago and you failed! So no birthday for you this year for all this trouble-making you got into. Cookie Monster: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no you messed up my birthday again! (in Wilt's voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dad: I don't care how you feel, but you're still not getting junk on your birthday, and that's final! Go upstairs NOW! (Upstairs in Cookie Monster's room) Cookie Monster: Man, Dad messed up my birthday again! They do this jack every year! So I get no presents, no Sesame Street DVDs, no XBOX1, no WWE 2k19, no money, and no cookies. (Cookie Monster's Dad arrive) Dad: Hey! Cookie Monster! I got some presents for you. Cookie Monster: Is it Sesame Street DVDs, XBOX1, WWE 2k19, Cookies, and One Million Dollars? Dad: No, it's better!!! Cookie Monster: What is it?! Dad (Angrily): YOU'RE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED BIG TIME! GO TO BED NOW AND THAT'S YOUR PRESENTS! Cookie Monster: HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME?! I present got to be grounded! Dad: That was your only gift. Go to bed now like I said, and give me this list too, I will erase this junk and I will write a apology letter to Tiffanye for the free cookies. Cookie Monster: I can't believe it! Dad had to trick me for giving me birthday presents and grounding me for my present. And Dad is erasing my birthday list and write an apology letter to Tiffanye for the free cookies at the bakery. This is the worst birthday ever! And my life is miserable! Dad: COOKIE MONSTER! SHUT UP AND GO TO BED! Cast Cookie Monster: Scary Voice Dad: Kidaroo Category:Cookie Monster Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff